Voice messages are a daily part of business and everyday life. Even with mobile communication, people often miss each others' calls. Voicemail technology allows users to transmit audio messages. Some voicemail systems allow a recipient of a message to save a message for extended periods of time. Generally, to leave a voice mail message, a caller dials a callee with a telephone, a system associated with the callee (but typically not with the caller) senses that the callee has not answered the call (or the callee has previously indicated that all calls should be declined) and interacts with the caller to accept a message from the caller, store it digitally, and index it with other messages for the callee. The callee may later listen to the message, such as on a computer or their own telephone.